ONE MINUTE MELEE: War vs Lobo
War vs Lobo is ahomeschoolingroudon's 22nd One Minute Melee putting War from Darksiders against Lobo from DC Comics. Description Two tough badasses duke it out in the 60 second ring! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight War was currently off to find his next foe, however his next foe wasn’t quite what he had planned. It was the Last Czarnian, Lobo. War: So, this is Lobo? Very well. I shall bring an end to him. War finds Lobo chilling, listening to Heavy Metal. Lobo: This is why all of the ladies are after me, Lobo. Just like that War ran in. War: As you are my next foe I shall put an end to you. Lobo gave a blank stare..then laugh hysterically. Lobo: You! Puny man are gonna bring an end to me!? Hah! I bet you don’t understand the extent of my strength War: Guess it’s time for me to do this the hard way. War took a breath and pulled out Chaoseater Lobo: Hahah! I could wield that with my pinky finger! War was getting angry. War: I’m through with you and your egotism! You can look me in the eye when I kill you! Lobo: Brave talk coming from a dead man. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sj_CEXBH588) Lobo spat and rushed at War. It all depends on your skill! Go for it! Lobo rams straight into War and runs him into a few trees before War slashes his chest with Chaoseater. Knocking Lobo back, bleeding War: I’m gonna cut you to shreds! War swings Chaoseater down but Lobo surprisingly caught the blade in his bare hand and shatters it Lobo: Hahah! Do you really think that’ll stop the great Lobo? I think it’s time to show you your mistake. Lobo swings both his arms at War knocking him into the air. War landed near a big city. Lobo approached him War: Die! War surprisingly slashed Lobo’s chest open with his scythe. Lobo fell down. War: It’s time I end you! War was about to swing down but Lobo quickly regenerated and swung his hook and chain at War cutting his Scythe in half. War: What!? Lobo: You don’t know the power of a Czarnian! Lobo pulled out a machine gun and fired guns blazing. War flinched at first but quickly walked through the bullets and socked Lobo in the face with the Tremor Gauntlet War: Fear me! War punched Lobo in the gut and forcefully threw him into a building. The building tilted down and slammed into the ground. War thought it was over and walked away. But Lobo lifted the building up Lobo: You! Nuisance! You want a piece of me!? Lobo threw the building onto War and jumped onto it. Lobo leaped off as the building exploded in War’s face creating a massive fire wall. Lobo casually walked through it. Lobo: Wuss. War used the Voidwalker to traverse out of the rubble and back in front of Lobo. Lobo: You never give up do you? War: NO! You’re worse than any other foe I’ve met. All of them! Lobo grinned Lobo: I’ll take that as a compliment. War levitated in the air with Shadowflight and took out the Crossblade and threw it at Lobo. Lobo caught it out of thin air and crushed it. War: Rrrgh! War used the Abyssal Chain to drag Lobo toward him. War slashed him in the neck with the Armageddon Blade. But Lobo stabbed him in the face with his hook. Lobo landed while War fell to the ground Lobo: Remind me again why you thought you could take me on. Allow me to make you call for uncle. Lobo picked up two cars but War used all of his energy obtained to transform into his Chaos Form. Lobo threw the cars into a nearby building. Lobo: Well then. War charged at him with his new Chaoseater and swung. Lobo got struck in the head but Lobo shrugged it off and kicked the Chaoseater out of his hands and into nearby traffic Lobo: Bring it! Lobo and War charged at each other. War screaming in anger punches Lobo. Lobo blocks and they both exchange multiple punches at each other. Lobo however picks up War and slams him into the ground changing him back to normal War: W-what!? Lobo: Hahah! Say goodnight! Lobo swung his leg down and impales War. Then throws him onto the road and War gets run over. K.O! The car War was run over by spins out of control and rams into a truck and both cars explode causing a massive crash. Lobo: Woah. Uh. Lobo innocently whistles and walks away This melee’s winner is.. Lobo!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees